fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
RCS Gevartes
Summary The RCS or RBS Gevartes was a Large Battleship nearly reaching the size of the Yamato-Class Battleships, The Hull, Deck, and Weapon Designs were taken from the Original Yamato Battleship used by the Japanese Imperial Army. The Gevartes is a Successful And Durable Battleship, some Ravager’s and Others often call it “The Mega-Destroyer” for its Large Size and Incredible Durability but its Fast speed and Fast-rotating Guns. Appearance The Gevartes has a Hull and Decks Designed after the Yamato, but replacing some of its weapons with German, Russian, and American Guns. The Lower hull of the ship is layered with 3 Types Of durable metal, First layer being a Foot Thick Is Conventional Metal, then the 2nd layer being 3 Feet Thick is Reinforced Metal consisting of a mix of Chromium and Titanium, then the last 2 Foot layer being Reinforced Tungsten. Making the Lower area of the hull Conventional Torpedo and Mine-Proof, and as-well for desperate measures it has a Double-Hull and an area which copies the interior hull design of the Yamato. While the upper area of the hull is used for Weaponry and Quarters Uses. The Rear Area Of The Main deck has 2 Launch-Capsule Pods (Similar to an MAZ-543M). The Ship has Secondary Propellers Located in the front and rear of the ship the propellers are below the waterline and the secondary propellers are Lined up by Fours, The propellers allows a Turning advantage and a Chance to avoid being capsized by its side, such as an instance when it was almost capsized by a Rogue Wave, as it was in the Roaring 40s Cockpit In the cockpit the captain is capable of manually operating the Deck Guns (The captain has a Windows Monitor linked to an HD Camera pointing at the back of the ship for him to know if all the guns are turning and firing.), The Captains Quarters has An Area for the captain surrounded by a semi-circle Of controls and Monitors for the ship and a Steering wheel, The Semi-Circle controls includes; a Monitor that alarms the captain for any Hull or upper Deck damages, Enhanced Radar, Compass, Ship Radio, Etc... Documented Stats Name: RCS Gevartes, RBS Gevartes, Yamato II (By some people) Classification: Ravager’s Largest Battleship (In the Ravager’s Fleet), Iowa-Class Battleship (Vaguely) Length: 260 Meters Width: 35 Meters Status: Operational Combat Stats Tier: 8-B Physically | 9-A to 8-A with armaments Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Explosion Manipulation (Via armaments), Enhanced Senses (Via Various Devices in the Ship), Fire Manipulation (Some missiles produce Explosions composed of Fire on impact of its targets) Attack Potency: City Block Level (It’s sheer size can engulf a City Block) | Small building Level to Multi-City Block Level (With armaments) Speed: Superhuman (Has a Top recorded speed of 58 Kph = 31.6 Knots = 16.3 Meters/s), Superhuman (Rear Launch-Capsule Attack Speed) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: City Block Class Physically | Small Building Class to Multi-City Block Class (Via Armaments) Durability: Multi City Block Level+ (Lower Hull), City Block Level (Upper Hull/Deck) Stamina: Unknown Range: Kilometres Via Rockets, Missiles, and Common Guns, Hindreds Of Meters Via Torpedos Intelligence: Mindless (No Intelligence at all, controlled by the Captain) Standard Equipment: Various Makes and Models Of Destroyer/Battleship Weapons. Weakness: None Notable Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Trivia *The RCS stands For “Ravager Combat Ship” and RBS for “Ravager Battleship” *Its Name Gevartes Derives from the Dutch Word “Gevaarte” Translating to “Colossus” or “Leviathan” Category:SuperNatural Category:Vehicles Category:Naval Ships Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users